Side Ride
by sunchaser116589
Summary: 2 new charries Erin and Numinior, Daine, Cloud, show off their horsemanship skills. Numair comes in at the end. If you like horses, or know horse terms, read this. If you don't, read anyway and skip the horse part if need be. Rated T for saftey.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Ok, I don't own Daine, Numair, Cloud, or anything else in this story. Tamora Pierce does. Yeay her. But, I do own Numinior. I think. And if I don't, please don't sue me, cause you know that without me, Numinior wouldn't be as great as he is today. Er, ignore that. Random ranting.. Ooh, and Erin is my character too. So HA. Sorry if this is kinda weird, but I've been playing with this idea for like three years. Yep. Long time. Ok, on with the story! (P.S. Oh, and I don't have a Beta, so spelling and stuff might not be too good.) This is a one-shot, because I have a feeling that not many people will like this, since there aren't too many people who know horse terms. Although if you understood everything and want me to continue, just tell me.

Stop right here is you utterly hate horses.

I warned you.

And if you hate not knowing what horse terms mean, then stop reading too.

Oh, and this will never happen in real Tortall life, just in My Imagination, so no flames unless you think it's really needed.

And for those of you who think that what Erin and Numinior are doing is ridiculous, because Erin doesn't have magic, (so she says…) I'll have you know that my mares can do what they are doing bareback and with just a halter lol. If you don't understand what I just said, then good, cause I'm not sure I know either. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on Numinior," the tall, chestnut-haired girl muttered quietly. "That's it. Just shift a bit and left your feet higher." Her mount, a young, bay, 17.1hh stallion, responded easily to the voice of his rider.

"Spanish Walk, boy." She called, shifting her weight back to free up his front end.

His neck bowed beautifully, and he struck his front hooves out straight in front of him each time. Erin smiled, although she kept her concentration. It seemed that he responded bareback and bridless as good as he did with the saddle and other tack on.

"Whoa now," she said,"canter if you want."

The stallion pricked his ears and lunged into a long canter.

To the girl's surprise, Numinior lifted his dark muzzle and whinnied. When an answering whinny came back, she looked about and discovered a grey pony and a girl with brown hair watching them.

Erin lifted her hands and shifted backwards. Her horse halted and turned to face the pony and girl.

"Hi Daine, I didn't think you'd be out here this early." Erin said with a smile. She had met Daine a few weeks ago, and Cloud too. They had ridden together a few times since then.

Daine grimaced. "I was planning on sleeping in today, since I was a bit tired from fighting off the group of spidren yesterday, but I got up a dawn again. I have to figure out a way to break that habit… Anyway, I know you like to practice here, so I thought Cloud and I would come and watch. Now, who's this beauty here?" she looked questioningly at the bay. Numinior knew who Daine was, and obviously respected her, because he lifted a front leg and slid into a graceful bow.

Cloud snorted and looked the stallion over, before shooting a glance at her mistress.

Daine smiled and leaned into a bow herself. "A pleasure to meet you, Numinior." She had talked silently to the stallion, Erin mused.

Cloud stepped up to the stallion, flicking her ears forward and stomping a hoof.

The stallion blinked, but responded with a certain whinny.

The shorter girl grinned, and patted Cloud's neck.

"She just told him to show off his moves." Daine translated for the taller girl.

"Oh, well, does Cloud want me to ride?" Erin asked, taking the fact that Daine could hear the horses talking, in stride.

She nodded. "Yes, and then, when you're done, I'll get on and we will prance around."

With a shrug, Erin nodded and tapped the stallion's shoulder. He went down again, into a sturdier bow, so that she could get on easier. Once seated, she let him get up, before squaring him to start.

"Ok boy, time to have some fun."

((A/N: Now's where things are going to start being spoken in 'Horse Talk', so be careful lol.))

Daine and cloud stepped back to give them room.

Resting her hands lightly on his withers, Erin tightened her knees and slipped her right foot back to press gently against the horse's side. Numinior leapt into a rocking canter, keeping his head bowed. At the first corner of the clearing, she asked him to fall into an extended trot. The stallion's long black legs stretched out, his brown head low. At the next corner, her leg went back once more and he shifted to a canter. In the same move, she had him swing across the diagonal and collect a bit. He obliged, and when he realized what she was planning on having him do, he collected more. At the center of the diagonal, he half reared and did a lead change, landing neatly on the right lead. He continued on the diagonal, before turning to track right.

Slowing to a gentle trot, she turned him sideways and asked for a few half passes. The stallion easily crossed his legs, and hopped. As she asked for the canter, he tilted towards the 'wall' a bit more, and did canter half passes, making sure that his back legs crossed well over. Sliding forward once more, she drove her seat in and let him walk. His head remained on the 'bit'. After a few seconds, she tugged on his mane and held her chin up as he started to prance. Finishing with a sliding stop, she leaned over his shoulder and bowed as her stallion reared up.

Daine walked over clapping. "He moves great, and responds so well. Cloud is the only horse I ever knew who could do any of that." She said with a smile.

"Thanks," Erin replied," time for you a Cloud to start."

The girl and bay horse stepped back as Daine hopped quickly onto Cloud. The small mare half passed down the center line, before starting a slow, wavy canter. Erin watched with a grin at all the things that flexible old pony could do. A sigh at her shoulder distracted her though.

She looked over, and to her surprise, spotted Numair at her shoulder.

His dark eyes were shining as he watched Daine move easily on her pony.

"Beautiful, aren't they?" Erin said in a quiet voice.

"Yes," the tall mage breathed," she is."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: And there you go. I'm finally happy, even if you aren't. Review!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

UPDATE: Lol, wow, I haven't updated in awhile. Sorry! Didn't really see the point, and then my laptop blew up, and now I've got school and a job and no free time to even do my homework, much less take a few hours to type up something… Anyway, enough of my whining.

A few of you might remember a site I started called Twilight WildWood. I originally started it as a fanfiction site open only to fanfiction about Stephenie Meyer. It died because I kind of forgot about it, lol.

I've re-opened the site, updated it, re-designed it, added some new features, and opened the site to a bunch of authors. Tamora Pierce, Bruce Coville, Stephenie Meyer, ect. (There's a list on the site, but I'm not really concerned with people sticking to that list at the moment).

I'm looking for people willing to put their fanfiction up on the site. I'll take it down if it is really bad writing and things like that, but otherwise it is a lot like this fanfiction site we're on right now.

You might be wondering why I'm starting a new site then, right?

Well, my site will be a lot smaller, but I hope it will still be full of quality stories. You won't have to search thru thousands of silly stories just to find a few decent, well-written fanfiction pieces.

I hope my site will grow and people will enjoy visiting to see what new stories have been posted.

Right now I need some help starting the site.

I need authors. If you think you have some good, decent fanfiction, please go to .com and post it on the Fanfiction Center link. (You will have to join the site to do so. Just go to 'Subscribe and Fun' and join the TWW mailing list, which is really how people sign up.) It should be quick and easy.

I'm looking for someone who has the time to be a sort of Admin/Moderator. As much as I'd like to have the site all to myself, I don't have the time to advertise, update, and do 'quality control' inspections too.

If anyone is good with sites, you will be better than me. I like how the site is set up, but there are always a few changes that could be made to make it better.

I also need a researcher, if anyone wants to do that. I'd like to be able to keep tabs on popular authors, what books are coming out soon, appearances, ect. I have an 'Author News' page, but there isn't anything on it.

If you are interested in submitting a fanfiction, please go to: . com (just take the space out), become a member under 'Subscribe and Fun', then go to 'Fanfiction Center', make a new blog entry, and save it.

If you want to talk about anything else, either post on the forums (located at .com), make a comment to this new update, or email me.


End file.
